Guardian Angel
by Purin-chan
Summary: XL. Lina was raped as a child. Now, the thought of being alone plagues her mercilessly. Rated PG13 for implications of rape.


_Guardian Angel_

Purin-chan: Hi again ^_^. It's been a whilea short while but a while nonetheless! Here's a little X/L ficcie. I know it contrasts against some of Lina's true past, but that's just how the story goes.

Warning: Rated R for rape. Nothing visual, just implied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daddy? What are you doing?"  
"Now, now Lina, this is for your own good. It'll hurt for a little while, but afterwards you'll be stronger."  
She watched him; a worried look on her faced as he quickly undressed her. She closed her eyes in fear as he lay on top of her, smiling sweetly all the while.  
"It's ok, Lina. It'll only hurt for a short while..."  
Her eyes shot open as an enormous pain ripped into her. She shrieked loudly, tears pricking her eyes as she tried to struggle out of her father's firm grip...  
But to no avail.  
"Daddy... daddy it hurts... I don't want to be stronger anymore..." She started to cry, feeling helpless as the pain continued its course throughout her body.  
She looked up at her father's face, holding back another shriek. His eyes were closed, and soft, disgusting grunts escaped his lips as he moved back and forth...  
She closed her eyes too, but for a different reason. She no longer had the energy to fight, and so she closed her eyes and pretended it was a long nightmare she would wake up from soon...

"That a girl Lina. Strong just like your daddy." He laughed before leaving the dark room, slamming the door behind him. Lina lay in bed, sick to her stomach, too weak too move, sore in places best left unsaid.  
And even so, one thought plagued her mind...  
"Why did daddy like hurting me?"  
She started crying again, her tears soaking up the soft bed sheets, mixing with the odd liquid that was staining the white cotton...  
Her sobbing stopped as she felt a pair of gentle arms wrap around her small body. She tried to see who it was, but the room was too dark. She saw enough of his face, though, to tell it was a young man, but nothing else was distinct. She gasped for air, her heart beating faster as she began to panic.  
"It's ok. I won't hurt you, Lina."  
She looked at his face in shock. "H-how did you know my name?" she asked, frightened.  
He smiled at her, something she could see in the soft moonlight. "Sore wa himitsu desu," he replied softly. "You need to sleep now. I'll guard your rest."  
"But it hurts too much to sleep..." she cried, remembering her pain. Four circles of ruby light began to glow in the darkness, and she gazed at them in awe, ignoring the words he whispered.  
Suddenly, the pain started to recede. She looked up at the young man in surprise. "How did you do that?" she asked.  
His smile was warm as he looked at her. "It's magic."  
"Magic..." she repeated, resting her head on his chest. She fell asleep soon after, oblivious to his pain...  
Oblivious to his missing heartbeat...

Eleven years later...  
"Glad that's over," Lina sighed, removing the tiara from its place on her forehead.  
"Lina-san!" Amelia said in an exasperated tone. Zelgadis's hand forbade her from saying any more.  
"Lina... I know you must feel jealous, but could you please keep it to yourself?" he asked. "It's Gourry's wedding for Ceipheed's sake!"  
Lina winced. That's right Lina. It's _Gourry's_ wedding, not yours.' She put a smug look on her face and said, "What do you mean jealous? I'm not jealous!" That was a lie. She _was_ jealous, jealous for being the only member of the gang without a romantic interest. "But nevermind all that! Let's party!" she said, covering herself with yet another mask.  
Amelia and Zelgadis both exchanged glances, but soon shrugged it off and joined the crowd for the farewell.

Lina let out a long sigh. Two gone... two left...  
"But they won't be with me much longer either..." she said to herself, accepting the pain. "Maybe it's best if I set out on my own tomorrow..."  
She looked into her mirror. Flaming red hair, bright crimson eyes full of energy, it was a wonder how no one liked her in a way called love. Even her parents...  
She shuddered at the memory. After she had told her mom the next day, her parents got into a fight and immediately broke up, leaving Lina with no one to turn to but her sister. She had felt that it was her fault, her fault that her parents didn't love each other and ended up loving others...  
She had decided to study sorcery and had started out with white magic. Soon however, she dropped that and looked for stronger magic under the black category. Unfortunately for her, Zefilia's resources were limited, and she left in search of more knowledge...  
Alone.  
She had been so happy when Gourry joined, and that happiness was multiplied by three when Amelia and eventually Zelgadis decided to tag along. That happiness was now turning into anguish as she painfully watched them slip away one by one...  
She sat down in front of her mirror, then softly began to cry. She laid her head down on her arms, feeling loneliness creep up on her.  
A pair of familiar gentle arms enveloped her from behind. She jerked her head up and saw a familiar face in the mirror, a face she was delighted to see.  
"Xelloss!" she exclaimed happily, turning around to face him. Without thinking, she reached out and embraced him tightly. "Where have you been?! I haven't seen you since we destroyed Dark Star!"  
"Lina-san, I know you're happy to see me, but could you please try not to be too happy?" Xelloss asked, feeling slightly nauseous from the overpowering emotions.  
Lina let him go and giggled. "Sorry about that. I forgot," she said, winking at him.  
"Forgot what?" Xelloss asked. He noticed a huge difference in her attitude, but refused to mention it.  
"That you're a..." She stopped herself short and said instead, "So why did you show up now?"  
He frowned at her. "I could feel your pain miles away on Wolf Pack Island..." he said softly. He brushed the remaining tear from her face. "I came here to make sure you weren't alone..."  
Lina smiled at him in acknowledgement. "Thank you," she whispered. She then stood up and said, "Well it's time for some rest! We're leaving early tomorrow!" She marched over to the side of her bed and paused. "Um, Xelloss..."  
He simply smiled and shook his head. "I'll guard your sleep..." he said. Just as I always had...'

_"Why did daddy like hurting me?"  
_ _She cried, a natural reaction to what happened. She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her small body, softening her sobs. His face was shadowed by the darkness, but somehow she knew he wasn't there to hurt her...  
_ _"It's ok. I won't hurt you, Lina."  
_ _"How did you know my name...?" she asked.  
_ _He smiled at her, something she saw clearly in the moonlight. "Sore wa himitsu desu..."_

Lina bolted up in the middle of the night, perspiring and breathing heavily. That nightmare again...'  
"Is there something the matter, Lina-san?" Xelloss asked. He had pulled a chair over to the side of her bed and was now sitting in it, watching her disturbed slumber.  
She looked at him. Images of the young man in her dream flashed in her mind. "So it was you..."  
"Hmm?" Xelloss asked questioningly.  
She smiled at him. "Nothing. Are you sure you're not sleepy, Xelloss? I'm sure Amelia has another room you could use..."  
"It's alright. I'm content here. Like I said, I'll guard your sleep..."  
"Hai hai," she said, laying back down, a small smile on her lips. "Oyasumi, Xelloss."  
"Oyasumi nasai, Lina-san."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review please.

Anyone wanna join my fanfiction community? Go to http://communities.msn.com/FanfictionAuthors

Anyone want to read or post Slayers fanfics? Go to http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/puupuu


End file.
